In an ink jet head, as density of nozzles becomes high, density of wirings that are provided corresponding to the nozzles also becomes high. One type of an ink jet head has a lot of ink inlet holes, and ink outlet holes are formed in a substrate, for example, in order to reduce a flow resistance of ink that is circulated through the holes. In such an inkjet head, the wirings may have to be disposed between the ink outlet holes. However, since an interval between the ink outlet holes is narrow, the wirings between the ink outlet holes have to be disposed close to each other, and short circuit may occur as a result. In addition, the wirings may need to have a certain width to reliably conduct electricity.